


In Histories Shadows

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Multi, m-rated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like my story 'You Can't Hurt Me Now' but set in Oblivion. It has multiple characters in the game having sex with my OC Taika and each chapter is detailed, so if you don't like please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Histories Shadows

* * *

  _This is an Oblivion version of my 'You Cant Hurt Me Now' story, if you want to see any characters coupled with my OC please review them to me._

* * *

 

Why she was placed into the jail cell in the first place was beyond Taika.

One moment she was sitting on a bench practicing a spell from a book, she had rested for a short moment while on her way back to the Imperial College of Magic after a trip outside the walls of the city too gather herbs and ingredients for Julienne Fanis, the next second she was being pulled to her feet by a pair of guards and dragged through the city to the prisons. Without any explanation.

No matter how much she kicked and screamed, no one came to her defence for why else would guards grab someone and take them to the prisons other than them being caught doing something illegal? But Taika had done absolutely nothing and was thrown inside a freezing cell, though thankfully she wore a thick, black hooded cloak on top of her bare shoulders of her quilted doublet, which was reasonably warm.

The guards had grinned at her when they shackled her wrists tightly before leaving with out saying anything. But the look on their face sent a chill down Taika's spine and she hugged her arms around her body as shivers, not from the cold, racked her.

Across her little cell was a Dark elf who sneered about her Breton heritage and said something about an execution. His execution, or was it hers? In fear and confusion, Taika curled up in the back corner and rocked back and forth while praying to the Divines and Daedric Princes.

The cell grew dark as night fell, and the silence was broken with a slamming door and frantic voices. "My sons are dead… I know it, and I am next." The voice was aged, strong but kind making Taika look up with a frown. Why would someone like that come to prison willingly? Four figures paused outside of her cell.

"What is this prisoner doing here!? This cell was supposed to be off limits!" The female leading them snapped angrily, a man beside her stuttered out his answer nervously as another male soldier unlocked the door. Before any of the soldiers could step forward to threaten Taika into a corner, an older man dressed head to toe in lavish clothes pushed past to hold out a hand to assist the Breton to her feet. Looking nervously at the offered limb, Taika took it after some hesitation and let the man pull her off the ground with surprising strength.

"I thought I recognised you, you have been in my dreams." The man spoke gently as his pale blue eyes examined Taika' face, "You shouldn't be here… but maybe fate forced you to come before me now when everything is falling apart. Gods preserve us…"

The three soldiers looked from the white haired man to the small Breton with frowns of confusion or impatience. "Sire, we must go." The leading woman spoke curtly.

"I understand but the Breton is coming with us." Everyone including Taika frowned but did not complain, for this man was Uriel Septim and Emperor of Tamriel. The Breton bowed her head in thanks and respect as she recognised the red jewelled Amulet of Kings around the man's neck. With hands shackled together, Taika followed the four through a tunnel in an opening of the wall that one of the soldiers revealed.

Over in his own cell, the Dunmer watched sourly as Taika vanished. If only HE had been in that cell…

 

* * *

 

"Why were you in the cell, Breton?" A Redguard soldier glared down at Taika with cautious eyes as they paused deep underground to get their bearings and gather their strength for any future fights.

"I… don't know, I was just practicing a simple Illusion spell when two guards dragged me to the prison. They didn't say their reason…" The three soldiers looked like they didn't believe her but Uriel looked like he fully believed her as he sat closely beside her on the broken bricks.

"That explains your unexpected presence, Akatosh brought you to me before my time ends. I wish I could have found out why the soldier's accosted you."

"Sire, you don't actually believe her…?" The Redguard cautiously asked, Uriel gave him a small gentle smile before placing his hand on Taika' shoulder.

"Taika is just a young mage apprentice from Skingrad, been here for only a week. Am I right?"

"Y… Yes… how did you know my name?" The Breton looked at the man with a startled look, not only did he know her name but also her profession and where she came from.

"You have quite the future ahead of you, many difficult moments and ones that will strengthen you… but can also break pieces of your soul. You will leave these dungeons a changed woman and grow into one of the most powerful voices of Tamriel." Uriel's smile was gentle as he didn't answer her but held many sad secrets as everyone listened attentively, "I will give you all the help I can before you reach the outside light again."

"I… what are you talking about…?"

"We need to start moving again, Sire." The female soldier cut in rudely, yet Uriel only gave her a small smile of agreement without a hint of annoyance and stood swiftly while pulling Taika up beside him. The Breton followed him closely with her chained wrists through the dark tunnels.

A small sound met her alert, sensitive ears causing her head to jerk around; Uriel saw the sharp movement from the corner of his eye and pulled out his sword. The sound of their Emperor drawing his blade caused the soldiers to stiffen and ready for an attack.

With cries, men and women in blood red robes leapt from the cracks in the walls and tried to swarm the five below. But the soldiers cleaved a way with Uriel calmly protecting himself with practiced slashes of his sword, Taika dived to the side to escape a spell and sent her own fireball back. The ball blew up sending a group of assassins to fly into the walls; others began to turn around to attack her.

"Taika, this way!"

An arm wrapped around Taika's and dragged her through a doorway, the door was locked with a heavy bolt before any of the assassins could follow. Uriel steadied Taika with his arm and escorted her over to the soldiers who were glaring at her for making their Emperor risk his life to save her.

"T-Thank you… who were they?"

"Assassins who are followers of the Lord of Destruction." The Emperor was calm despite the attack and attempt on his life, "Tamriel's enemies, and your enemies…"

The silver haired man looked around with a frown as they rushed through many more halls as he if needed to do something but couldn't as they rushed along, they reached another room that they decided to use as another resting spot. The Redguard stood watch down the hall that they had come through, the other male stood down the hall of the way they were headed while the woman scouted ahead.

"We will be here for some time, enough for us to speak." Uriel gestured Taika over to the darkest corner so he could whisper to her, even so the others couldn't hear a thing. "You will be a hero of Tamriel, my child… and sometimes you will have to resort to certain skills to get where you are needed for Martin and the future Champion, and that is impossible as you are."

"What do you mean, who is Martin? What's wrong?" Taika looked Uriel up and down nervously; he seemed strained between many feelings. Her body stiffened when his hands rested on her hips and he stepped closer to her.

"Please trust me, I know your 'predicament' so I will be as gentle as I can. I would not do this unless it was necessary, and it is very necessary especially to your path." Uriel gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, Taika felt her stomach lurch as she realised what the Emperor was going on about.

"S… sir…?!" The word came out in a squeak as the older man's body pressed flush against hers, Taika felt a nervous gut feeling as the Emperor pulled her skirts up to her hips and held them up with his stomach. "Please stop… what do you mean by it is necessary…?"

"You will know, just let me prepare you for your future… trust me… please?" He made a gentle hushing sound before taking Taika's lips in his own, the sound of his royal robes being opened sent the Breton's heart racing. But she couldn't fight for he was the Emperor so she went stiff.

An expert pair of fingers rubbed inside Taika's womanhood against her bundle of nerves causing blood to rise along Taika's neck and her body relaxed, her fingers dug tighter into the front of Uriel's clothes as her body grew wet even with her fear and doubts about the mans sanity. Uriel didn't move away from her lips as he removed his fingers when she was wet enough and pressed in his tip, he seemed to want to hurry this along.

A small whimper escaped Taika as the Emperor slowly pushed his hard shaft inside of her womanhood until he cut through her innocence. Uriel muffled a shrill cry and her fingers tightened even more causing the man to grunt out in pain as her nails dug through his clothes. Much to her relief the man halted when he was hilted inside her and leaned away to kiss away her tears, soothingly hush her and whisper encouragement.

"It will be over soon, don't worry… relax. Hold on to me, there we go…"

When her bound wrists were wrapped tightly behind his neck, Uriel kissed her again to muffle her pained sounds as he began to move. The pain throbbed through her body with each thrust of the Emperor's hips, her ass rubbed uncomfortably against the rough stonewall that he was anchoring her upon. Using his hands Uriel lifted Taika' thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips so he could hit a spot deep inside her that caused her toes to curl at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

Relief filled Uriel when a small moan fled Taika's lips and she tightened her limbs tighter around him. Speed picked up to a desperate pace, he wanted this done and over with before the Blade's returned. It would be mortifying to both him and Taika if they were caught in this position.

Fingers once again went to her bundle of nerves, instead of rubbing them Uriel pressed down and pinched causing Taika to wiggle in his arms. A few more had the tight walls collapse around his shaft like a vice as she came with a muffled whimpering cry, a grunt flowed from Uriel as he released inside of her. His fingers dug tightly into her hips.

After a short second, Uriel moved his mouth away from Taika's and flowered her cheek with light kisses to soothe her as she came down from her first but not last high. "Well done, you did well." He kissed Taika on the jaw just beneath her left ear, "Take a quick breath, than get dressed quickly. I will help you through the tunnels if you need it."

Wincing, Taika unwrapped from Uriel and bent painfully to pull up her pants over the blood and cum dripping down her thighs. The Emperor looked at the damage he had committed without pleasure and tried to soothe away some of the pain with healing spells, he looked like he hadn't fully enjoyed taking her innocence.

Once Uriel rearranged his clothes and hers so it looked like nothing just occurred, he helped Taika over to some rubble so she could sit and recover. For the next minute waiting for the Blade general to return, Uriel stayed knelt beside Taika while casting spells and teaching Taika a spell that would hinder pregnancy. Something she needed apparently.

The three Blade's were suspicious as to why Uriel worried over the little Breton when they returned to escort the Emperor through the tunnels or why he took more time steadying her as they walked rather than walking at a faster pace to escape those after his life.

And when it was just Barrus and Taika alive, the young Redguard Blade watched through hazy eyes, as the Emperor lay dead with his white-framed head in the woman's lap. The Amulet of King's was held tightly between her clasped hands that released small drops of blood as the chain cut into her fingers.

"I… will do as you ask…" She whispered before leaning down to plant a very light kiss on his forehead, "Rest well sire."

 

* * *

  _I wouldn't usually write about older people like Uriel, but I needed somewhere to start the story. I hope you liked it anyway and if not, there will be other characters in the future, some can be characters you requested so don't forget reviews._


End file.
